Fullmetal Alchemist: Motherhood
by xXSilent MelodyXx
Summary: She was one of the few survivors of the Ishval War of Extermination. She was a young child who had seen the horrors of war first hand. She had lost her mother but had gained a care-taker. She was Riza Hawkeye's now. AU with Royai. I do not own FMA.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello few followers! I hope you have not given up on me. Well it looks like this is the dawning of a new era! This is my first fanfic of 2011 and my first FMA multi-chapter fic. I have always wanted to see a mother side of Riza that didn't involve Mustang's team or the Elric brothers. Hopefully I didn't make her too OOC and that I managed to do one of my favorite characters justice. Please, for the love of Ishvala, let me know what you think with a review! Enjoy all! **

**Prologue: Small Dark Secret**

* * *

><p>"What's the kid's name, Hawkeye?" Riza froze, her eyes widening. She lowered her rifle and stood turning to Major Roy Mustang. She saluted, her eyes not directed at Roy, but rather on the sleeping figure of an eight year old Ishvalan girl lying in the shadowed corner of Riza's sniping post. There was no point hiding something in plain sight.<p>

She reunited with Mustang not half a week ago and seeing him so often was still new to her after so many years apart.

"Major Mustang I, uh-" Riza began trying to come up for a poor excuse. Roy held up a hand effectively cutting her off. She gulped. Riza had no idea as to what Roy might do. Was he the sweet boy underneath that killers mask? Was he a brainwashed solider willing to do whatever he could to get in the good graces of the higher-ups? Riza had lost touch with Roy Mustang and had doubts he would turn her and the child in, but if he was different now, she had every intention of grabbing the gun on her hip holster and shooting him to get away.

"Take a seat, Hawkeye." He commanded as he stepped closer and sat in front of her. She did as her superior said but made sure to shield the child from him.

"Explain to me, what in the hell do you think you're doing with the _enemy_." He half growled, half screeched. Riza's shoulder's hunched and she turned her head to see the girl still sleeping soundly.

"Her name is Aria. Two days ago, when my shift started, I found her burying her mother right near this post. Her mother was _burned to death_." Hawkeye explained with a bite to her tone as she glared at Mustang.

Roy looked away and clenched his hands, forcing himself to not get lost in the anger and sorrow inside him again. He sighed and turned back to his childhood friend with hurt eyes. Riza didn't want to hurt him, her snappish tone came out of its own accord because deep down, she was ashamed that she was the one who gave Roy the power of flame alchemy.

It was quiet for a moment before Riza continued. "I couldn't just leave her, ready to be killed by the next solider she saw. I've killed adults and children alike, sir, but never up close. I've always taken lives from afar, doing it to her face…I-"Her breathing picked up and Riza took several calming breaths before looking up at Roy with a now determined expression.

"I'm going to take her home, sir. It may not be able to save my soul from what I've done here but I can make my life more bearable if I give Aria a peaceful life. If you get in my way Roy, I won't hesitate to kill you." She said fiercely addressing him by his given name for the first time in awhile.

Roy smirked and stood up. Where had this fiery side come from? Last time he saw Riza she was a timid girl with shuffling feet. Now she was openly threatening him.

"This won't be easy." He said stuffing his hands in his pockets. She stood as well and looked at Aria who was beginning to finally wake up.

"I know, but I need to do whatever I can for her." She murmured before turning back to Roy. He was also looking at the girl. He then turned to Riza with a hard stare.

"Don't get carless with her. Everyone here is looking out for themselves and should be considered an enemy. I'll be back later with dinner for the three of us. For now," Roy pulled out a candy bar from the inside of jacket, "have her munch on this. I have to go now. Keep on your toes." He said slipping on his gloves.

"I will, sir. Thank you, for everything." She said with a slight smile. Roy returned it and laid a hand on her shoulder. They stared at each other for a minute, having a wordless conversation. Roy let out a long breath before turning around and leaving.

Riza watched him until he was no longer in sight. Suddenly she felt a tug at her pant leg. She looked down to see a still sleepy Aria rubbing her eye. Riza knelt down next to her laid a hand on her cheek.

"What's wrong?" She inquired, brushing the girl's hair out of her face. Aria yawned and looked toward the door Mustang had went through then back at Riza.

"Who was that guy? Is he gonna tell someone I'm here?" She asked fear evident in her voice. Riza shushed her and bought Aria close, hugging her small frame to her.

"No, no, he's going to help us. That man is Major Roy Mustang, a state alchemist, and someone who is dear to me."

_Six Years Later…._

"Permission to leave early, sir?" First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye asked as she stacked the last of the day's paperwork on the Colonel's desk. Roy glowered at the stack then turn to his faithful lieutenant.

"Permission granted, see you tomorrow, Hawkeye." She nodded, gathered her stuff and left. Roy watched her go out of the corner of his eye, his paperwork gone from his mind at the moment.

"How come Hawkeye gets to leave early everyday and we don't?" Havoc complained with his face resting in his palm and cigarette hanging out of his mouth, as he sluggishly did his own paperwork. Roy stood up and stretched for a second glancing at the clock. He turned to Havoc with a shrug.

"She finished her work, no sense in keeping her here. If you guys stopped slacking off, you would get to leave early as well." He said plopping down in his seat and surprisingly turning back to his work. _And she has a kid to take care of too._ Roy added mentally.

Havoc grumbled something about him being a hypocrite but he ignored the comment deciding to finish today's work and make Riza's life a little bit easier.

Riza walked the normal route to her grandfather's house. After fifteen minutes of walking, she reached the General's house which was conveniently walking distance of the office.

After the war ended, Riza had snuck Aria into East City and moved her into General Grumman's house after explaining everything to him. He hadn't approved of her recklessness but helped as much as he could, even so much as to treat Aria as Riza's daughter. Since Aria moved in with Grumman, Riza would visit every morning before work, during her lunch break, and after work until Aria's bedtime.

Most of the time, Black Hayate was with the girl along with Grumman's butler Andrew and maids Lucy and Marie. It wasn't a lot of time but Riza enjoyed her visits to Aria and viewed the girl as something akin to a daughter.

Riza reached the door and fished out her keys to let herself in. The minute the door was open Riza was tackled by a fourteen year old Aria who was grinning from ear to ear. Riza smiled affectionately and hugged the teen back.

"Riza, you're back!" She exclaimed excitedly. Riza laughed.

"I was here for lunch wasn't I? Now come one, let's go see what Marie is making for dinner." Riza said, taking off her coat and military jacket as she made her way to the kitchen.

"We're having beef stew tonight." Aria licked her lips at the thought and Riza rolled her eyes playfully. She walked with the girl to the dinning room where Grumman was seated reading the newspaper. The radio played a light jazz music in the background.

"Riza's here, grandpa!" Aria announced as she seated herself to Grumman's right. He looked up and adjusted his glasses.

"What! You didn't bring Roy? How many times do I have to ask before you invite him for dinner?" Grumman complained with a pout. Riza let out a sigh and rolled her eyes disdainfully.

"Grandfather, I don't want to bother the Colonel with something as simple as dinner. What if he had plans?" She asked and inwardly groaned at her poor excuse.

"Riza doesn't wanna invite Roy 'cause she'll blush and get all flustered 'cause she _loves _him." Aria snickered at Riza as she gawked at the girl.

"I, uh, where did…how did?" Riza stuttered, trying to come up with a reasonable response. Aria was laughing at her dumbfounded state. Grumman watched the exchange with mirth.

"There's no use in trying to hide it, Riza! It's written all over your face." She declared with a laugh. Riza growled at her inability to defend herself against a teenager and turned to Grumman.

"When was her bedtime again?" She grumbled. That effectively shut up the mouthy fourteen year-old. Aria stuffed the food in her mouth the minute it was served, grumbling about unfair adults. Riza shook her head with a ghost of a smile on her lips as she too began eating.

_You are too much, Aria_. Riza thought with a smile. And it was true, the girl was a bit hyperactive at times but Riza didn't want it any other way.


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to update the story to see if it would spark more interest in the story and because I felt like writing and this came out. I hope you enjoy, and if you do, review for goodness sake! You have no idea what no reviews do to me! But I still appreciate the silent love. All you have to do is review once and I'll get off your backs.**

**Disclaimer: FMA and FMA:B belong to Hiromu Arakawa, only Aria belongs to me. **

**Chapter 1: Hindrance**

* * *

><p>"Riza, what's it take to kill someone?" Aria asked as Riza tucked her in. She stopped what she was doing and looked at Aria with a shocked gaze. Aria looked back, curiosity lacing her features.<p>

"What brought this up?" Riza responded, continuing slowly. Aria shook her head, still waiting for an answer from her adoptive mother.

"It takes reason for one thing. Meaningless killing makes you a monster. You should have a reason for taking life. It's a simple thing to pull a trigger or plunge a sword, but having to deal with the consequences is the difficult part. Why do you ask?" Riza said as she took off the girl's glasses and set it on the night table.

"Just curious, kinda had a flashback about you shooting Ishvalans." Aria explained with a shrug. Riza sighed and looked down to the ground. An apology made its way through her lips. Aria lightly tapped Riza's forehead as a scolding. Riza glared harshly at being reprimanded like a child before her features become soft at the sympathetic look she was being given.

"You don't have to apologize every time Ishval comes up in conversation. If I really held a grudge over the thing, I wouldn't be here 'cause I would have had you bring me to a slum to live there. Am I angry about Ishval? Hell yes. Do I hold you responsible? No. That's why I'm proud to be your adoptive daughter, because you're helping a man who wants to change the world, even if I don't understand how." Aria explained as she turned on her side to get more comfortable.

"Alright, alright." Riza agreed with a smile. She bent down and placed a kiss on the girl's cheek. Aria kissed Riza's in turn and she stood up to go.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Aria asked as Riza reached the door. She smiled and nodded before slipping through the door, but not before whispering, "always."

Riza sighed as she made her way downstairs. No matter how old Aria got, it seemed she still believed one day Riza wouldn't come back, thus she constantly asked if she'd see Riza the next day before bed. Though Riza feared one day, when Amestris was a democracy and she paid for her crimes in Ishval, there would be a morning when Aria waited for her and she'd never show.

"Are you alright?" A familiar voice asked. Riza looked up with surprise.

"Sir!" She exclaimed with surprise as she saluted. Roy waved her off. Her face was red at seeing the man her daughter teased about earlier that evening.

"No need for the formalities, Hawkeye. We are off duty after all." He reasoned. Riza nodded and met him at the foot of the stairs.

"What are you here?" She asked and Roy stretched.

"I had some paperwork to drop off and Grumman said you were still here so I decided to walk you home." He said with a shrug. Riza's face dropped.

"You don't have to do that, sir. It's only a ten minute walk." She reasoned, walking to the coat rack, getting her jacket, and making her way back to the dining room. Grumman was still there finishing the newspaper he'd been reading earlier.

"Yes and a ten minute walk at ten at night, could lead to a ten minute ride to the hospital." Roy argued as he put his own coat on. Riza rolled her eyes.

"Just let the boy walk you home, Riza. Don't let chivalry die just yet." Grumman chided as he put down the newspaper. He stood while yawning and shooed the two away with a goodnight. Roy and Riza left with a goodbye of their own and walked into the brisk air of Central.

"How's the kid, she doing alright?" Roy asked as he led her back to her apartment, his hand resting on the small of her back longer than necessary, not that Riza minded.

"She's fine. Grandfather and I are looking for a tutor who would be able to teach her the basics of everything." She said and Roy gave her a look.

"Do you think that's a good idea? I mean, what if the tutor decides to tell someone that she's Ishvalan?" He said the last part in a whisper. Riza shook her head.

"Grandfather has trustworthy friends who he's taking into consideration and told me he won't say anything about Aria's race until he's positive they are reliable." She clarified and Roy made an affirmative grunt. The walked in silence the rest of the way, each lost with their thoughts. After a few silent minutes they reach Riza's apartment building. Finally, Roy spoke up.

"You really are something, Hawkeye." He said with a chuckle. Riza gave him a questioning look and Roy elaborated. "I mean, taking in a kid you barely know just like that, it's well, _bold_." He said with a shrug. A soft smile graced her features, and Riza shook her head.

"Not bold, sir, reckless. There was nothing else I could do." In all actuality there was something else she could have done. What was meant was there was nothing else she _would _do. Roy picked up a stand of her hair and Riza sucked in a slow breath. There was a strong emotion showing through his eyes that Riza couldn't pinpoint. It could have been respect but there was something else there too.

He leaned in closer, breaking the bubble of her personal space and for a second Riza thought he might kiss her, not that she would mind if he did, but it would cause a lot of conflict afterwards. Before her opposing thoughts could become an all-out inner war she saw Roy smile. It was almost like his signature smirk with it's mischievousness but there was sincerity there as well.

"Good night, lieutenant." He whispered before turning on his heel and walking away. It was only when he was out of sight that Riza's normal breathing pattern returned. She treaded up to her apartment slowly, her mind in a haze. The spell Mustang had left on Hawkeye was broken when she heard her phone ringing from inside the house.

Quickly unlocking the door she rushed inside, closing the door with her foot. She stumbled once or twice before picking up the phone.

"Hello?" She asked as she began to take off her coat.

"Miss Riza? It's Andrew, Mister Grumman's assistant. He asked me to call to deliver an important message saying it was urgent." He spoke quickly and Riza stopped the removal of her military jacket.

"Spit it out, Andrew." Riza said worriedly. Had something happened to Aria? Before any more possibilities could be thought of, Andrew spoke again.

"Scar's back in Central." He said gravely and Riza almost dropped the phone. She gaped for a few seconds before a coherent thought managed to make it's way to her mouth.

"What? How?" She asked shock still evident in her voice. Scar hadn't been around Central for a month and a half by now, having been last reported seen southwest. Andrew was explaining that an alchemist had been murdered and several MPs injured before a witness came to Central Command.

"He told me to call because your Colonel Mustang's-" His voice was cut off as Riza slammed the phone down. She was out the door in second, coat left behind and gun in hand. She prayed to whoever was listening that Roy went straight home and was either there already or not to far from her place.

His retreating figure flashed in her mind before it was replaced with an image of him lying on the floor with blood pooling around him. Fear shot through her jog became a quick sprint.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Let me know lovers, bash me haters, construct it, better writers!* <strong>

***I'm talking about almost everyone on Royai's page. **


End file.
